


Working Together

by Awnyaa



Series: Together [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, NaruHinaSasu, Polyamory, three person relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke try to fit together as an item.





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Polyamory. It is part of the 'Together' series, but can be read alone.

The relationship between the three of them started off awkwardly, especially in a physical sense.

They started off slow, still unsure as to what was really happening in the relationship, only knowing that this was what they all wanted.

They agreed that Sasuke should move in, he would stay in the spare room for now, until things became more comfortable between the three of them.

Cohabiting came naturally to the three of them, having spent so much time together before Sasuke actually moved in.

They ate meals together, talked together, went out together and relaxed together easily, but still never engaged with each other physically.

Neither Hinata nor Sasuke were especially affectionate so initiating contact was out of their comfort zone.

Naruto, however, had no qualms about touching his wife and partner.

There was an awkward atmosphere within the home, which Naruto was growing increasingly aware of.

He approached the topic with Sasuke one afternoon, during their lunch in the city.

“Would you mind if I touched you?” he asked bluntly.

Sasuke choked on his soup.

“ _Excuse me?”_ he questioned.

“Not like that, asshole. I meant like hold your hand, or, um, cuddle?” A blush spread across his whiskered cheeks

“You want to _cuddle_?” The dark-haired male was smirking now.

“Fine, if you don’t want to. . .” he trailed off, looking away from his partner.

“I want to.” Sasuke replied, sipping his soup again.

Naruto grinned brightly, sending butterflies straight to Sasuke’s stomach.

Sasuke drove home that evening, collecting Naruto from his office on the way.

Hinata was just finishing up dinner when they arrived, Naruto excitedly hugged her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Sasuke nodded awkwardly in her direction, she blushed and smiled back.

“It looks so good, do you need a hand?” Naruto asked, one arm staying on her slim waist.

“I’m good with the food, but you could set the table?” She responded, unconsciously leaning into him.

Naruto nodded, kissing her once more then moving to pull out some plates and cutlery, Sasuke taking the glasses from the cupboard.

As Sasuke was leaning down to place the glasses on the table, he jilted slightly when a hand gently trailed over his lower back.

He looked behind him to see Naruto slowly walking passed, his hand affectionately stroking Sasuke’s back as he did.

Sasuke smiled.

After dinner, the two men took on the job of cleaning up, Sasuke washing and Naruto drying. Hinata was cleaning up the kitchen around them.

She turned to look at the two men, noticing that their bodies seemed to be touching as they did their chores, she smiled warmly at the sight.

That evening, while watching TV, Hinata was curled up on Naruto’s right side on the couch, Sasuke relaxed on his left.

Less than twenty minutes into the show, Naruto’s hand reached out to grab the other males, squeezing it softly.

Sasuke once again found himself smiling at the warm touch.

Their touches became more natural from then on. Whenever they were around each other, one would reach out for the other, gently holding their hands or brushing against each other in a familiar way.

Sometimes, when Hinata was busy correcting homework or getting a lesson plan ready for the next day, the two was relax together on the couch. Sasuke would splay his arm over the back of the couch and Naruto would usually scooch in closer, eventually leaning against the other, while Sasuke’s arms came around his shoulder.

Hinata noticed how the two were becoming more comfortable and began to feel more relaxed herself.

She too began to feel more confident around her second partner, holding his hand during movies and moving to occasionally kiss his cheek as they bid each other goodnight.

Two months into their new relationship, Naruto had to attend a meeting two cities over, leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone in their home for the first time since they became a polyamorous item.

When relaxing with some wine and snacks that evening, Hinata felt herself being pulled towards Sasuke, fitting comfortably by his side.

“Is this ok?” he asked in her ear.

She nodded eagerly, cuddling closer to him in response.

As she announced she was going to bed, she turned to give him her routine kiss on the cheek, but he turned slightly, causing her lips to brush against his.

“I-I’m sorry!” she blushed pulling away.

“Don’t apologise.” He corrected, his hand tracing hers on her knee as she knelt back. “Can I kiss you properly?”

She stared at him and nodded.

His kiss was soft, one hand cupping the back of her head.

She tilted her head slightly and responded, moving her lips slowly against his.

Her arms instinctively went around his neck, as they did when she kissed Naruto, pulling herself closer to him.

They pulled away, both smiling at each other.

She leant into him this time, initiating a deeper kiss, running her hand through his hair while his moved to her waist, pulling her gently into his lap.

She relaxed against him, enjoying the feeling of his soft mouth on hers.

She sighed into the kiss, adjusting her hips slightly.

He gasped and pulled away.

She smiled at him, a slight red tint on her cheeks. “Sorry.” She whispered.

He kissed her briefly once again, just brushing his lips on hers.

“Never apologise for kissing me.” He smirked. “Maybe we should stop though.”

She nodded and stood, turning to face him.

“Stay with me tonight?” she asked.

His eyes widened.

“N-no, not like that!” she gasped, waving her hand in front of her, “I just meant to cuddle.”

“What is it with you two and cuddling?” he asked.

She frowned slightly in confusion but smiled when he took her hand and followed her to her room.

Naruto returned a few days later, on a Sunday.

Hinata was out with her friends for the afternoon and Sasuke was home, typing up some documents.

“Hey!” Naruto called, walking towards Sasuke’s desk, leaning back against it.

“Welcome home.” Sasuke replied, saving his work.

“It’s nice to hear you say that.” Naruto smiled.

“I kissed Hinata.” Sasuke said suddenly.

Naruto blushed slightly, then smiled.

“It’s an amazing feeling, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.”

“I’d like to kiss you too.” Naruto admitted.

Sasuke stood then, stepping close to the blond.

“Go ahead.” He smirked.

Naruto’s hand wrapped around Sasuke’s taller shoulders, bringing himself slightly higher to meet his lips.

Kissing Naruto was different to Hinata.

Sasuke could feel the light stubble on his chin, his rough hands in his hair and the firm body pressed against him.

The kiss was deeper than with Hinata, passionate from the second kiss. Tongues meeting, hands gripping and bodies moving.

They pulled away for air, staring at each other.

“Well that was certainly better than when we were thirteen.” Naruto grinned, breathing quickly.

Sasuke chuckled.

“I love you, you know.” Naruto confessed, hands not leaving Sasuke’s shoulders.

Sasuke kissed him again, softer this time.

“I know.”

When Hinata came home that evening it was to see her two partners wrapped up together on the couch, lips joined, and bodies pressed firmly together.

She blushed madly and coughed.

Naruto looked up at her from onto of a ragged looking Sasuke and grinned bashfully.

“Want to join?”

Hinata fainted for the first time since high school that night, but lucking she had two strong men to take care of her.


End file.
